inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Japan
Inazuma Japan is the national team for Japan. This team won the Football Frontier International tournament. 'Uniform' Their uniform is a blue shirt with white stripes on the shoulders, a red patch below the collar and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. This is fitted along with blue socks, and white cleats. The goalkeeper uniform (Endou) is a yellow shirt with a dark green l ine that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders as well as a thunder sign on the left side. This is fitted with green shorts and black socks with a strip of yellow towards the top. (Tachimukai) Is similar to Endou's except it's a dark grey shirt with a white line that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders and has an orange collar and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt. This is fitted with dark grey shorts and white socks with an orange strip towards the top. Members *Endou Mamoru (GK/Captain) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) *Tsunami Jousuke (DF) *Kurimatsu Teppei (DF) *Kogure Yuuya (DF) *Tobitaka Seiya (DF) *Fudou Akio (MF) *Fubuki Shirou (DF/FW) *Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) *Hijikata Raiden (MF) *Midorikawa Ryuuji (MF) *Kidou Yuuto (MF) *Sakuma Jirou (FW) *Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *Kiyama Hiroto (FW) *Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) Depreciated *Mukata Masaru (FW) *Yamino Kageto (FW) *Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *Megane Kazuto (FW) Managers *Kino Aki *Otonashi Haruna *Ono Fuyuka *Raimon Natsumi *Megane Kakeru Coach *Kudou Michiya Matches Big Waves In the match against Big Waves of Australia, Inazuma Japan had to break the Famous "Box Lock Defense". Due to Kidou, they were able to find a flaw in their defense. Big Waves was also one of the favourites of the FFI in the Asia Category. Desert Lion In the match against Desert Lion, Inazuma Japan gained the upper hand at first, but they soon grew tired and started losing points. Due to switching Toramaru in at the right time, they won. Fire Dragon Inazuma Japan had a tough match against the Fire Dragon. It was one of the favourites of the FFI in the Asia category.They were strong due to their "perfect" tactics and their strong players such as Burn, Gazel,and Aphrodi . In this match, Fubuki and Midorikawa got injured and had to leave the team. Knights of Queen This was their first international match. They struggled a lot to win as Endou needed an own new hissatsu, which he created in the match -- Ijigen The Hand. Someoka and Sakuma debuted as part of Inazuma Japan's team, as they did not play in the Asia preliminaries. The Empire During this match Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma wasn't able to fight because they were to far off from the place because of Kageyama . Inazuma Japan is struggling to fight without their strategist and captain but eventually Inazuma Japan lost by 2-1. Kurimatsu got injured in this match, and had to leave the team. Unicorn This time, they fought against Unicorn, in which Ichinose is in, during the second half, Ichinose was removed because he's injury was still not cured. The whole Unicorn fought tremendously but Inazuma Japan won by 4-3. This is Fubuki's debut at the Football Frontier International, world level, after he came back to the team. Orpheus This was a hard battle as in the second round, their true captain Hidetoshi Nakata returned and they were able to finish they're tactic that is called Catenaccio Counter but it all ended up in a draw as Kidou was able to break through it. The Kingdom At first The Kingdom didn't play well because of Garshield but after he got arrested they fought against the Kingdom once more but this time with more spirit and they had a tough time against The Kingdom as everyone was feeling much better after Garshield was arrested but in the end they eventually won. Little Gigant This is their final match in the FFI. At first they had a hard time because Endou couldn't master God Catch and couldn't stop Rococo 's X Blast or get through God Hand X . But in the end, Inazuma Japan fights with all their might and wins the finals. Category:Teams Category:Football Frontier International participants Category:Inazuma Japan